Bonds
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy is seconded to the Royal Canadian Mounties on a global task force investigating brutal murders linked to the BDSM scene. He keeps in touch with Barbara via email and slowly their relationship develops beyond that of friends. This is a bit of fun written entirely via emails.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all the usual disclaimers apply.

I am experimenting and this is meant only a as bit of fun. This is written entirely via email correspondence between our two detectives because I did not think either of them would use FB Messenger or What's App?! I hope it reveals the story satisfactorily. And yes, I have had to make Tommy and Barbara a little bolder than normal.

Also FF forbids the use of email addresses so I have had to settle for just the sent name

* * *

 **From: "DCI Lynley"  
** **Date: 26 August 2015 11:37:33 ET  
** **To: ''Barbara Havers''  
** **Subject: Greetings from Quebec!**

DI Havers (that sounds wonderful, I am still delighted they gave you my job),

As you can see I arrived safely. Air Canada is very comfortable and it was a smooth flight. Yes, I did fly First Class and I still see no issue despite your protestations at it being a waste.

My new partner, DI Micele Masson, met me and took me straight to my apartment which is surprisingly large with two huge bedrooms. My living room and bedroom overlook the Battlefields Park which adds a lovely touch of green. The weather is sunny and around 23C so very pleasant. I am tired but not too jet-lagged.

The locals seem welcoming but my French is being tested to its limits. They speak so fast and with a decided Canadian accent. My partner seems very competent and fortunately speaks faultless English. The rest of the team are from across Canada plus a South African, a New Zealander and an officer from the NYPD who arrives tomorrow.

I have a briefing on the investigation soon and then for the next two days I have an induction and weapons training. The whole RCMP Organised Crime Unit is huge and efficient. I think I will learn a lot here. I feel privileged to have been chosen although I miss not working with you already.

How are you settling into my chair? Don't get too comfortable, I'll be back in six months ready to form up the old team. Actually as DI I suppose you will keep that office and I will be down the hall where DCI Jones sits now. Please don't argue with Hillier too much and endanger that. By the way, the third drawer sticks but if you lift it a little before pulling it slides out easily.

Must run. Take care Barbara,

Tommy 

**From: "Barbara Havers''  
** **Date: 27 August 2015 09:15:47 GMT  
** **To: "DCI Lynley"  
** **Subject: RE: Greetings from Quebec!**

Sir,

Thank you for your note. I'm glad you arrived okay. Your flat sounds nice. I hope DI Masson keeps you on your toes. At least if he curses you in French you will understand him. Did they give you a Mountie uniform with those tight breeches and pointy hats?

Your chair is squeaky but I oiled it along with the desk drawer. I will try hard to behave. Being DI is a bit daunting. No new cases yet but our team will get the next one. I have mostly been doing paperwork that a certain ex-DI left! Enjoy your time there.

Yours sincerely,

DI Barbara Havers  
615243  
Metropolitan Police  
New Scotland Yard 

**From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 29 August 2015 09:13:12 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Good Morning**

Hello Barbara,

After the briefing I decided we should use our personal emails for correspondence. I may need your counsel and I do not think it should be over the police system.

I look forward to telling you more. Write back soon from your email. I have so much to tell you.

No, they did not give me a pointy hat or a bright red coat. I am in a standard issue Oxford Street suit. Oh, by the way, Micele is another female officer. She is very competent but I still miss you.

Tommy

P.S. Your email signature was very formal! 

**From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 30 August 2015 08:47:19 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy Lynley"  
** **Subject: RE: Good Morning**

Sir,

Thanks for your email "Tommy the Earl" but I do not have a personal email. I have no need as I don't have any friends to email and I don't have a PC at home. Perhaps you can just be careful.

The signature block is my standard one. I didn't think to change it.

Glad you have someone there to keep an eye on you.

Regards,

Barbara

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 30 August 2015 18:12:22 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy Lynley"  
** **Subject: RE: Good Morning**

Sir,

I don't know how you organised it so fast but I can't accept an iPad from you! I have no idea how to work it or set it up and it seems silly to have one just to email you. Perhaps you can ring me instead occasionally.

Regards,

Barbara

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 30 August 2015 20:53:27 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Test**

Sir,

I still object but seeing you sent Winston around and he said he was not allowed to leave until it was set up, I am now online. Apparently it has plenty of data allowance, whatever that means. So, I now have email - just for an overbearing boss who is 10,000 miles away.

Ever your obedient Sergeant,

Havers

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 31 August 2015 07:16:12 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Test**

Barbara,

You? Obedient? Don't disappoint me and change now 'Sergeant'!

Thank you for accepting my gift. I value our friendship and really want to stay in touch but I didn't know you were still stuck in the 1990s ;) Winston couldn't believe it either. Please add apps and use the iPad for anything you wish. It was a gift to my favourite Luddite but if it makes you feel better you can return when I get back to London if you really must.

I have a few email accounts but Mother has access to ones related to the estate and my charity work. So I set up this one as a bit of a joke. I only use it for close friends.

So where do I start? Micele is nearly sixty and runs ultra-marathons. She is a little intimidating if truth be told. She has short-cropped silver hair and constantly wears sunglasses. She reminds me of a female Man in Black. No drinks at the pub or quick meals for her. She drinks these green concoctions that she blends in a vitamiser and only eats fibre-rich salads for lunch. She even took me to a vegetarian restaurant the other day!

Fortunately I mainly dine with Dave (DI Williams from New Zealand) but he is obsessed with lamb, which he keeps calling 'baa-baa'. I never thought I would say this but I yearn for steak and chips at an English pub accompanied by your arguments with me about...anything!

The rest of the team are eclectic to say the least. All of the non-Quebecois live in the same apartment block but on different floors. Ruan Reinich is a South African Inspector who is as wide as he is tall and has cauliflower ears from his rugby days. He is quiet, perhaps even sullen, but oddly untouched by the things we have witnessed. His shaved head only adds to his menace. Marlin Hope is from NYPD. Another odd character who is completely socially unaware. His behaviour is inappropriate at times and he annoys people but continues in blissful ignorance. He carries three silver balls in his pocket that he pulls out and juggles in a clownesque parody of Captain Quigg. Dave is affable and relaxed. He grew up on a sheep station in the far south of New Zealand and has interesting stories about grisly murders and bizarre sexual crimes. He blames the isolation for unhinging people. Pierre Rousseau is from Toronto. He is a mad ice hockey fan and talks constantly about the Maple Leafs. (Please note the spelling is correct. They were named for a First World War regiment.) I see decided similarities between combat and ice hockey.

The investigation is horrific in many ways. As you know we are looking into an international organised crime syndicate shipping East European, African and South East Asian women for the sex trade. Only it is far worse Barbara. I shouldn't share too much but many are sold as sex slaves into the worst of the BDSM scene where they are essentially tortured and many are killed. The videos go viral via some the dark web and very deep net sites. We have seen a sample and it was indescribable watching someone humiliated then beaten to death for someone else's sexual gratification.

We visited a mainstream BDSM club here yesterday. Did you know they have private viewing rooms where people go to watch other members acting out a 'scene'? We saw a few women flogging men but most of it was male dominance. Women were tethered in cages or restrained to all manner of frames and beds. Some were made to wear dog collars; others wore leather or rubber clothes that exposed only their 'playthings' as the owner odiously explained. I felt nauseated watching and so angry at his justification that some women get pleasure from completely surrendering to a man and being beaten. I suppose some might but I cannot imagine how a man could take gratification from it. Sex then becomes about power instead of love. I understand lust and urgency but I could never subjugate a woman to my will in that way.

We believe that the women being smuggled into Canada are largely Europeans and Mexicans. I have elected to head up the smuggling investigation but it brings back nasty memories of finding that man in the meat truck. Man's inhumanity to man never ceases to shock me.

On a brighter note, how are your cases? How is Acting Sergeant Nkata? How are you getting on with Hillier? I am keen to hear news of home.

Tommy x

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 19:27:45 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Hi**

Sir,

Your case sounds horrible but I know you will be able to sort it out quickly and put an end to this awful trade. In a way I am pleased you are upset by it because once police become immune to suffering we stop being good at our jobs. Sadly many men view sex as power. It is a fact of life. We live in a world dominated by men. I could never imagine you doing that either Sir. You are a kind, decent man.

Your team sounds different. I am not sure I would like Micele. She sounds too intense for me and Marlin sounds positively creepy! Crack the case soon and you'll be home early.

We have a murder of an elderly man in a nursing home. I suspect the daughter but it might also be a disgruntled staff member. The daughter seems genuinely distraught. Winston is still good at chasing up leads but has very few ideas or theories of his own. I liked working with you because we could toss around things that bothered us about the facts. Now everyone looks to me and no one wants to debate me or make suggestions. How did you manage to encourage ideas and debate?

Hillier is on two weeks leave so life is relatively peaceful. No one wants to come to the pub with me though so I am grateful for your iPad to keep me company. I am sitting in the Bull's Head now at our favourite table eating a pie and chips. I wish you were here to discuss our cases in person.

Thinking of you,

Barbara

P.S. What does ;) mean?

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 15:09:12 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Hi**

B,

;) is a friendly wink. Hold the screen sideways and you'll see what I mean. :) is a smile, :D a big grin etc.

I'm glad you understand. I think I just needed to tell someone how it was affecting me. If you are still there have a beer for me!

Perhaps look at the staff first and make it very public. That way the family feel secure and if it was one they might slip up while you are watching carefully. Sadly it is normally about money in families. Who stands to benefit? Then look at who might want that person to benefit? It might not be the most obvious person.

I never had a choice! You offered opinions and arguments without prompting! Every single case! It was good though, I agree. Between us we came up with solid logic and solved the cases. If you have any thought on people smuggling let me know.

Sleep well Barbara,

T, oo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 20:17:32 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Hi**

Sir,

I know nothing about human trafficking but I will keep my ears open.

I'm glad we used to debate things because it meant you listened to me, even if you often choose to ignore me. How did that work out for you?

You might be right about looking beyond the obvious I will get onto that tomorrow.

I am drinking your pint now!

Cheers,

B

P.S. What does the oo mean? Two big eyes?

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 15:35:16 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Hi**

B,

An o is a friendly shortcut for an affectionate hug. Think of it as the written equivalent of shoulder hugs I give you. Goodnight Barbara.

T ooo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 20:38:39 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Hi**

T,

Okay. Good night Sir.

B r

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 15:40:56 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Hi**

B,

Okay, r?

T x

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 20:42:31 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Hi**

T,

r is my arm around your waist when you do that shoulder hug ;)

x?

B rr

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 15:45:04 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Hi**

B,

x is an affectionate kiss.

T xo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 1 September 2015 20:48:45 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Hi**

Sir,

Good night!

Barbara


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I am glad this is amusing you. I never promised not to write – only that it would be periodic at best due to other life priorities and projects. Also in response to your PMs – it was not inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey.

* * *

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 4 September 2015 20:14:49 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Am I in the doghouse?**

Sir,

Sorry I haven't replied to your emails the last few days. I am fine and was not insulted by your xo although it did shock me at the time. I am not used to you saying things like that.

I just got busy with the case. You were right, as usual. It was the grandson who conspired with a nurse to kill him. He thought if his mother inherited money he would be able to marry his girlfriend. I followed your suggestion and went hard at the nurses. One became very nervous so I had her investigated for any links to the family. She went to school with the grandson. He cracked very easily under questioning. Your idea made me look like a genius and the team seemed to respect me. They even asked me to the pub.

So thanks again Sir. I know I should have told them it was your idea but somehow that would have made things harder.

How is Canada?

Barbara

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 4 September 2015 23:17:05 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Am I in the doghouse?**

Dearest Barbara,

I'm so pleased. I value our relationship and would not want to endanger our friendship with any clumsy sign-off. I was worried but am ecstatic that you solved the case. It was your hard work and connections that did it, so I cannot take credit.

Being accepted by your team is hard. Just look how long it took you to trust me. Keep working at it. Trust them and they will trust you.

Canada is scenic but I have not seen much of it outside of sordid clubs and dingy backstreets. Life has been hectic but interesting although at times the case is gruesome and soul destroying. I know as police we see things most people could never even conceive but this case has shocked me with its brutality and commoditisation of life and sex. I am worried that I might become desensitised to it all and begin to think some of these abhorrent behaviours are normal. Please promise you will keep reminding me that life is precious and to be cherished.

As you can probably tell from my slightly inebriated ramblings I get quite lonely here despite the company. I long for a night in the pub discussing a case with you. I am due to start booking my mid-assignment break. I have a week off but if I go back to the UK Mother will expect me to spend it in Cornwall and I don't fancy that in the slightest. It occurred to me today you could come over here for the week. I checked and the ticket can be transferred so the Met would be paying, not me. The apartment has two large bedrooms so there is plenty of space. Will you promise to at least consider it? I have enclosed suggested dates and information. I know you have leave due and a break would do you good. We could explore Quebec together.

Your friend,

Tommy (xo)

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 5 September 2015 19:12:51 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Am I in the doghouse?**

Sir,

I can't go off to Canada on holidays! What would everyone here think? It was a very kind and generous thought but impractical. Besides I don't even have a passport and the team is just getting used to me and it will be too cold. I do however REALLY appreciate the offer.

I'm sorry your case is getting to you. Don't drink too much please. It only ever leads to more grief and without me there to look out for you goodness knows what trouble you will find.

Oddly I thought of you today. Our latest murder is quite chilling. A woman was found beaten to death on Greenwich hill. Stuart thinks the murder weapon was a whip, possibly a cat o'nine tails. She must have been strung up on a tripod like you see of those old navy or Australian convict films. To make it more complicated we can't identify her.

Sorry, must dash, Winston has found something. I will write again soon. Call me if you need to. I am always here.

Barbara ro

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 5 September 2015 20:20:49 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Am I in the doghouse?**

Barbara,

I am shocked! Do you only think about me when women are murdered? I think of you much more often which is why I'm devastated that you won't consider visiting. However I am assuming your 'no' is the usual argument we have about things like this so I will continue to assume I will win, as I usually do.

I have emailed an old school chum in the Passport Office. Tony owes me a favour after his performance at Judith's twenty-first. He will expedite your passport so that removes that excuse. You need a break and I need to see you. After nearly ten years together it feels aberrant not solving cases together but stranger not seeing you or talking to you every day. There are so many things I can only share with you. Please reconsider! The flat here also has a large built in fire which will keep you warm. I will find a counter argument to every one you put up. I will abrade your resistance to dust. You ARE coming.

Your case intrigues me. Can you send details? It might be related. I don't suppose you know if she is Eastern European? Are there any tattoos? Sometimes BDSM clubs have membership tattoos.

Looking forward to your favourable reply,

T xoxo

P.S. Thank you for your concern. I was feeling a little sorry for myself but I am okay. I would be much better though with your visit.

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 6 September 2015 07:23:57 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: I am not giving in**

Dear EX-Boss,

No, I do not just think about you in relation to murdered women...I also think of you around murdered men, especially now. Despite your last email where you are exerting your authority like a true lord of the manor, I sort of miss you too. I even miss your infuriating, poncy, overbearing behaviour but I AM NOT COMING! We were a good team and you have spoilt me now I have to deal with mere mortals but you will be back soon enough to annoy me in person.

What would I do there? I've decided to get a passport anyway. I should have one but that still does not mean Canada is going to be my first stamp. I rang Tony and he seems very helpful. He told me the story about how he passed out and fell into the punch bowl but he blames you for having plied him with whiskey all afternoon! After suitable interrogation I find the witness reliable.

I have enclosed info on the victim. She did have a tattoo of a crest which I am now tracing. Thanks again for the tip. If you can throw any more light on my case let me know.

And did I mention I am not coming to Quebec?!

DI Havers

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 6 September 2015 05:13:47 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: I am not giving in**

My most amusingly frustrating Havers,

I wake up to great disappointment. So Havers is it now? As I read your email I smiled thinking of your face sitting opposite me in the pub with faux anger. It's a long time since we seriously argued Barbara, about life or our places in it. You know as well as I do that we are well past that and it is only an argument for the sake of appearance and old times. So Havers, don't argue just fly over here. I have already booked your tickets. Your e-tickets are attached and if you log into the Met HR system you will see your leave has been approved. Yes, now you are genuinely angry but you were being too indecisive.

Thanks for the information. I have sent some useful material to your Met email.

Your infuriating, poncy, overbearing friend who can't wait to see you in three weeks!

Tommy xoxo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 6 September 2015 12:01:53 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: I am not giving in**

Sir,

Of all the insufferably arrogant things you have done over time this one takes the cake. If you think I am getting on that plane...

Havers

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 6 September 2015 07:11:59 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: I am not giving in**

Barbara,

Don't be like that please. I was just taking away your excuses. Now it is simply a matter of whether you want to see me or not.

Tommy xo

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 7 September 2015 07:08:28 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: I am not giving in**

Barbara,

I understand why you are angry but don't be please. Think about it logically. I really want you to come over.

Your friend.

Tommy xxx

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 8 September 2015 07:18:56 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Don't ignore me**

Barbara,

Please don't ignore me. That hurts more than your anger.

I really thought that you would like to come over. I thought your resistance was partially a joke and partly because you were scared. You don't have anything to fear. Two good friends can spend a week together if they want to and for my part I would not have asked you if I did not want to see you.

Please come and please start talking to me again.

A very contrite Tommy oooo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 9 September 2015 06:52:34 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Grr!**

Will you pick me up at the airport?

Barbara

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 9 September 2015 01:55:46 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Grr!**

Barbara,

Wonderful news! Of course I will meet you.

Now I can go to sleep and rest easy for the first time in days. I am so happy you changed your mind. You will enjoy it, I promise. You are coming over just before the snow season so we can still see all the sights like Portneuf National Park and walk through the historic city. There is a pub here that you will enjoy and I am looking forward to our first pint there.

Tommy xoxo

* * *

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 2 October 2015 07:30:41 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Safe travels**

Barbara,

Have a safe and enjoyable flight. I will meet you at the exit from Customs.

These last three weeks have been hard as you know. Thank you for being there and answering all my despondent emails and phone calls. I enjoyed our chats.

I am so looking forward to seeing you tonight.

Tommy xoxo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 2 October 2015 11:32:39 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Safe travels**

T,

Me too. Leaving for airport soon. See you tonight.

B

* * *

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 11 October 2015 14:36:12 ET  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Thank You**

T,

I just wanted to say I had a wonderful week. I can see you now standing at the glass looking at my plane. I am waving to you but I doubt you can see.

I wanted to write quickly in case you were worried you had upset me. You haven't. I was just shocked by your farewell. I know I virtually pushed you away but I was not expecting you to kiss me.

Sorry.

B

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 11 October 2015 14:38:47 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Thank You**

Thank you! I was worried I had offended you.

The way you looked at me and hugged me goodbye gave me hope that you felt the same way. I know it caught you off guard and that teenager hooting at us embarrassed you but I don't regret feeling the softness of your lips on mine. I only regret not doing it earlier in the week.

It is hard typing on my phone. Safe flight. We'll talk tomorrow.

Tommy **XO**

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 12 October 2015 07:31:58 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Over the Atlantic**

Tommy,

I got you message just as they announced 'flight mode only'. So now I am somewhere over the Atlantic flying home but half wishing I wasn't.

I didn't know what your kiss meant. It felt more than a friendly farewell but I thought I was probably reading far too much into it and embarrassing myself. After your message I am confused because there were a few times during the week when I thought you were about to kiss me - up at the lake, on the city walls, on Abraham's Plain, even last night in front of your fire - but you didn't. I don't think I would have minded because yes, I did feel something drawing us together. But it is probably our loneliness and the pressure and nature of your case. You said yourself you want to remember the good side of life. We have been friends for so long and we miss each other. It is easy to mistake that for something else. Being away and on a distressing case it was natural that you would enjoy seeing a friend and I think you have then thought that meant more to you than it does.

No harm done. We can still be friends and I will still call you Tommy.

Always your friend,

Barbara **rrr**

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 12 October 2015 06:32:44 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Thank You**

Barbara,

I meant the kiss as more than friendship. You were right, several times I almost kissed you but I lost my nerve worrying that you would think badly of me or that it might ruin our week if you did not reciprocate. As you were leaving I had to kiss you. I had to let you know that my feelings have changed. Or maybe they haven't and I can just acknowledge them now.

At the wall on our first day exploring the city I knew I loved you. When you had to take my hand to step up those steep stairs I felt alive for the first time in years. I had been struggling with those feelings in London for months so I know it was not loneliness.

I can't wait to see you again. Next time I will kiss you properly, in private, and in a way that I promise you will not want to push me away.

Tommy **XXXOOO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I am glad you have enjoyed this one. As always, your feedback is appreciated.

* * *

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 12 October 2015 12:56:12 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Oh**

Tommy,

I need a few days to think about your email. Don't take that negatively but I am overwhelmed. You had those feelings in London? Did you plan to seduce me in Quebec before I went over?

Barbara

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 12 October 2015 08:02:42 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Oh**

Barbara,

I can understand that my declaration of love might come as a shock. It is something I should have said in person so that you would know I meant it. I think I have always been a little in love with you, ever since our first case, but our friendship and working partnership meant so much more that I would never have endangered that.

I had missed you terribly but no, I did not consciously plan to seduce you. In fact I did not seduce you. Even if I had found the courage to kiss you earlier in the week I would not had expected to move faster than you were comfortable. I had missed just being with you, talking to you; being us.

This isn't about sex Barbara. I could find that easily enough here or anywhere. I crave the emotional connection that we share. I don't deny that I want to make love to you but because of how much I love you not for any other reason. This last week has just reinforced how I feel.

My understanding of love has changed, or more truthfully evolved. I think I thought I loved Deborah and Helen because they were never quite mine. I had a strange need to possess them. With you, since that time you first defended me, even when you thought I'd slept with a suspect, I've known you would always be there for me, something you have proved time and time again. I also knew that I would always be there for you, although I was much clumsier in trying to demonstrate it. I think the connection and loyalty we have is a more realistic love. When we are together I feel free to be myself. I don't have to attempt to be the perfect policeman, perfect earl or be anyone but me. You can see through my pretensions. You know me, complete with flaws, and yet you still like me. You cut me off at the knees when I become high-handed but you never stop believing in me, trusting me. You make me feel wanted, needed and loved. Whether the latter is romantic love or not only you can tell but if by some miracle you do feel that way then next time kiss me back.

Don't be angry or scared Barbara. If I could do so without embarrassing the Met I would be on the first plane over there to reassure you.

Your friend before anything,

Tommy xxx

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 12 October 2015 13:24:19 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Oh**

Tommy,

That's not fair! I ask for time to think and you write that. It was beautiful. I can't express myself like that. West Acton Secondary remember?

You are right. I have loved you for ever. Well since Yorkshire. What sort of love is it? I can't answer that honestly because until two days ago it was my hidden and forbidden pleasure. Now I feel raw and vulnerable. I don't want to ruin what we have because you wake up one day and realise you confused loving someone with being in love. We both love each other as friends. Are we in love? I just don't know.

I am glad you are reading this because I could never say it to your face even though I wish you were here. I would probably just disappear and try to become invisible. Please don't write back just yet. I will write within 72 hours. I just need to think.

I should sign this 'Confused of Chalk Farm'.

Barbara

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 12 October 2015 14:26:49 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Work related content only**

Dear Confused of Chalk Farm (you can always make me smile),

We have had a breakthrough with that crest tattooed on your victim. It is from a Hungarian BDSM club in Budapest. The name translates to 'The Dungeon of Deviance'. We think it might be a conduit into England and Ireland of Eastern European girls. Once they have done the rounds of London and Manchester clubs they are somehow shipped to Canada or the US.

Any information you have would help us.

Tommy

P.S. I understand your need for time. I will honour that.

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 16 October 2015 08:07:41 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: 72 hours have elapsed**

Barbara,

Yes, I am being impatient but I need to know you are all right. I am worried.

Tommy

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 16 October 2015 15:25:10 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: 72 hours have elapsed**

Tommy,

Sorry! We have intercepted a truck carrying Hungarian smallgoods and ten women. Nine died enroute. I have elbowed my way onto the case because of our earlier murder. I've put a few noses out of joint but I am on my way to Dover now to interview the survivor.

Re the other matter. I have an answer typed but no time to finish and send.

Barbara (we will always be friends)

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 16 October 2015 22:29:53 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: 72 hours have elapsed**

Tommy,

The woman died shortly after we arrived. They drug them to keep them calm but overdosed them. She told us nothing but kept saying she was 'going to meet Dmitri' 'heart's content'. I don't know if she was telling us her contact or simply lamenting that she would die and again see someone she was close to. Sorry, I thought we might have a lead for you.

I am tired, need a pint and some sleep. I can't send my other email now but will tomorrow.

Barbara roro

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 17 October 2015 10:00:31 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: You are brilliant!**

Barbara you are brilliant! Your instinct was right again.

Dmitri Mitrevski is a criminal over here we suspected of couriering women. Heart's Content also rang a bell. It was where the old Trans-Atlantic cable came ashore in Newfoundland. So I despatched a team to watch the harbour there and who should turn up? Dmitri! Unfortunately he slipped through Marlin's fingers but we know about the location and connection.

Finally we have a breakthrough thanks to you!

Tommy XXXOOO

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 17 October 2015 23:21:45 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: You are brilliant!**

Tommy,

I told the team and Hillier about the connection. Everyone here is pleased. I hope this helps you solve the case. Hillier tells me when you come back you will be Superintendent and that this was a fast track to get your career on track. He told me we had held each other back and that he had forced you to go to Canada because you had refused promotion four times and had no more options. I never thought about it. I never meant to hold you back. I just assumed our unorthodox ways and events had kept us where we were but you knocked back promotions?

I almost don't want to ask but it was to stay with me wasn't it? I am beginning to believe what you said. I am glad fate conspired so I didn't send my other email. In it I argued all the reasons you couldn't really love me and all the reasons I shouldn't love you. I talked about our differences in wealth, education, upbringing, outlook and even politics but in the end just because I shouldn't love you it doesn't mean I don't and maybe you do feel that way too.

So what am I trying to say? If you kiss me again I will kiss you back and see where fate takes us.

Barbara xxx

P.S. If you have changed your mind forget this email ever existed. I have waited an hour to pluck up the courage to hit send.

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 17 October 2015 18:47:35 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: You are brilliant!**

Barbara,

Don't be embarrassed please. I LOVE YOU!

Your email has made my heart sing. I want to abandon everything and fly home to kiss you now. I want to feel your arms around me and your tender lips on my face.

I will finish up here as quickly as I can.

A very happy Tommy XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ETC

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 17 October 2015 23:58:14 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: You are brilliant!**

Wow! That many kisses!

I am still at the pub and feeling a little tired. So I will just say what worries me. I am not good with men, as you know. I don't want to spoil what we have by being a disappointment to you. I don't think I will be a very good lover so you can change your mind any time. We will probably look back in years to come and laugh about this as a mistake but I have to know whether it might work. Just don't pity me for my inexperience or laugh at my lack of skills. I have to warn you now that the only bloke who's ever kissed me told me I was terrible. I wonder if they have kissing classes somewhere.

Barbara xo

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 17 October 2015 19:07:39 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: You are brilliant!**

Barbara,

Catch a cab home please and do not even think of kissing another man for practice!

You underestimate yourself but love is not a competitive sport. We will find our way, in our own time. I respect you Barbara. I would never force you into anything you were not willing to do. I think you will find as I run my lips gently over your body and hold and caress you that your fears will disappear. Even now I can feel your hands on my skin and your soft lips pressed to mine.

Now go home, sleep and dream of me.

Tommy xxxxoooo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 00:15:03 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: You are brilliant!**

Are we having cybersex?

B

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 17 October 2015 20:17:56 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: You are brilliant!**

Not exactly! That would be more where I tell you that I want to nuzzle your neck then trace my tongue in ever decreasing circles across your breasts and down over your navel towards...

See the difference? NOW GO HOME TO BED!

Tommy - your now slightly disturbed 'cyber-lover'.

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 00:22:44 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: You are brilliant!**

I am glad you can't see my face! I just spat my beer over the iPad!

Okay! I'm going home.

Good night Tommy.

B

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 08:12:58 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Tattoos and smuggled women**

Good morning. My head throbs and when I re-read our posts I was horrified by my boldness.

We had another intercept this morning. I am about to interview three more women after I swallow some paracetamol and strong coffee. I'll keep you posted.

Barbara rr

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 06:46:39 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Tattoos and smuggled women**

I am smiling sympathetically at your hangover. I liked your honesty but your fears are wasted.

Let me know what you learn. I am heading to Montreal today.

Tommy xoxo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 18:34:59 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Tattoos and smuggled women**

Lot's to tell. Seems the mastermind of all this is from South Africa!

Hillier is sending me over there. My flight arrives just after 11 am tomorrow. Can you meet me?

Barbara (now nervous)

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 15:41:16 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Tattoos and smuggled women**

That's wonderful news! I will be back from Montreal around 8 pm. I don't think I can get back any earlier. I will have Dave meet you.

You are staying with me. You have a choice of rooms but I want you with me. This is getting close and dangerous and I am not having you in a hotel where I can't protect you.

Deliriously happy,

Tommy XOXO yippee!

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 20:47:36 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Re: Tattoos and smuggled women**

Yippee? And aren't you being a tad possessive and over-protective? I am a trained cop.

I already agreed with Hillier to stay with you to save costs. Just to manage your expectations, I think it is best if I plan on staying in my old room until we see how things go.

Sorry you can't meet me but I will look forward to seeing you.

Barbara xo

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 19:33:23 ET  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Come straight home**

Hi,

Just to let you know Dave brought me home to his place. We had a bit of an incident at dinner with Ruan. Everything is fine but I need to see you.

I think he might be involved in this. He was very drunk and made a lewd suggestion. I ignored him but when I went to the bathroom he was waiting when I came out. He grabbed me and when I struggled he said 'you'd look good at the end of my flogger. I'd tie you down and use my cat to cut you. Then I'd **** some respect into you'. A cat is a cat o'nine tails. That's too much of a coincidence.

I said nothing to anyone, even Dave, but he saw Ruan standing over me so brought me here. DO NOT fly off the handle and confront him. We need to think this through.

Barbara

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 18 October 2015 20:03:19 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Come straight home**

On my way. See you in thirty minutes. Do not leave Dave's sight!

T

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 19 October 2015 13:13:13 ET  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Have I told you I love you?**

Ruan is in custody and has given us names. Hillier is crowing about how you cracked the case after only being there six hours. Seems you have a fan! Other than me of course. I could not be prouder and also happy because I can come back to London...and get out of this snow! You know why I want to be in London.

I am going to be stuck here for hours. Once you finish your report and statement get Dave to take you home. Maybe try to get some sleep. You must be exhausted after running around all night ringing South Africa and Interpol.

I'll be there as soon as I can. Last night we didn't even have time to talk. Tonight I plan to have our pint at that pub I mentioned and then I want to kiss you, slowly, exactly as I promised.

Tommy XXX

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 20 October 2015 06:33:46 ET  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Kiss me again?**

Hi,

I've been awake for a while with jet-lag. I got out of bed so I wouldn't disturb you. I have amused myself with Candy Crush but I would rather practice kissing you. Maybe this morning we could experiment a little more...I think I'm ready to really love you.

B

* * *

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 5 February 2016 23:06:45 GMT  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: I have a question to ask**

Will you marry me?

I have waited three months since you moved in and we still get on. In fact every day I realise I love you more. Christmas with my family went well and you enjoyed the charity ball last week. So you have no excuses.

And yes, I do intend to ask you in person but I wanted you to know that when I do it is my head and my heart talking not some other part of my anatomy.

So stop playing Candy Crush and let me make love to you again.

Tommy the besotted Earl. XXX

 **From: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Date: 5 May 2015 10:18:46 GMT  
** **To: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Subject: Last minute decisions**

Tommy,

The wedding is in two days and your Mother wants to include three more guests! Apparently your cousin from Isle of Skye is coming after all. Can I put them on Hiller's table? It's the only one with spare seats.

Barbara (your flustered fiancée)

 **From: "Tommy the Earl"  
** **Date: 5 May 2016 10:30:24 GMT  
** **To: "'Barbara Havers'"  
** **Subject: Re: Last minute decisions**

My dearest soon-to-be Countess and wife,

Good choice - lateness shouldn't go completely unpunished. Don't feel flustered, you are managing the wedding, and Mother, superbly.

My suit fits spectacularly well. I think I will look quite dashing for you. I can't wait for Saturday. I will drive down tonight. I can't bear another night away from you.

All my love,

Tommy (the happiest Earl in the world) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
